


The Man in the Chicken Costume

by RalseitheBoy001



Category: Hermitcraft, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Basically everyone but those are the main ones, Gen, Grian isn't Poultry Man, Keralis and Bdubs have been in S6 since the beginning, Nobody knows who Poultry Man is, Winged Poultry Man, the hermits are all probably super OOC but i havent watched all of their videos so sorry about that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RalseitheBoy001/pseuds/RalseitheBoy001
Summary: After countless chicken-based pranks, a small group of Hermits assembles to figure out exactly who the mysterious vigilante known as Poultry Man is.





	1. Chapter 1

Mumbo wakes up in his base. As he looks around, he notices chickens all around him.  
<MumboJumbo> Not again...  
<Grian> ?  
<MumboJumbo> It's the chickens.  
<Grian> oh  
<Grian> you know, i've been thinking about all these pranks by poultry man... and i have an idea.  
<MumboJumbo> What's your idea?  
<Grian> we put together a team of people attacked by poultry man and then we all work together and figure out who he is.  
Mumbo looks around at the chickens covering his base, pulling out his sword.  
<MumboJumbo> Let's do it.  
After over an hour of chicken killing and recruiting as many hermits as they could, Grian and Mumbo looked at the finished group. Along with the two of them, Impulse, Tango, Ren, Iskall, Stress, and False were also members.  
<MumboJumbo> As we all know, you've all been victims of Poultry Man, the chicken mask-wearing, egg-throwing vigilante. Grian and I have gathered you all today so that we can, as a team, figure out who he is.  
<Grian> let's go ahead and eliminate anyone who's here. they could be here to be less suspicious, but i don't know why someone would join a team to figure out something they already know  
The hermits talk to each other for a while, thinking of ways to eliminate certain hermits, as well as easily figure out who he is without any of that.  
<Renthedog> What if we kill him  
<MumboJumbo> ...What?  
<Renthedog> If we kill Poultry Man, the chat will say who it is in the death message  
<Grian> that might work actually  
<MumboJumbo> No it won't?? He'll probably kill you?  
<Grian> it'll still say who it is then  
<MumboJumbo> Fine. Try to kill him if you want.  
After a few minutes of waiting, Poultry Man flies by. Ren quickly puts on his Elytra and flies up. He pulls out his sword and tries to catch Poultry Man, but after a few missed swings, the man in the chicken costume turns around and throws an egg at him, knocking him out of the sky.  
<Grian> oh  
Ren crashed onto the ground, having somehow survived the fall.  
<Renthedog> ...  
<MumboJumbo> I told you it wouldn't work.  
<Renthedog> I can still do this  
Ren pulls out a bow and arrow.  
<MumboJumbo> There's no way you can hit him from here.  
Ren aims right at Poultry Man and fires an arrow. Poultry Man dodges, but it barely hits one of his wings. Poultry Man stops, starting to fall.  
<MumboJumbo> Huh.  
<Renthedog> Told you it would work  
However, right before he hits the ground, Poultry Man quickly pulls out a bucket of water and uses it to stop himself from taking damage.  
<Renthedog> Shit.  
Ren begins to run after Poultry Man, pulling out his sword. Poultry Man quickly dodges, pulling out his sword. They begin to fight, although it's clear Poultry Man isn't trying to kill, unlike Ren. After a lot of sword fighting, Ren manages to get a decent slice on Poultry Man. With the vigilante injured, Ren prepares to finish him off, only to notice something... odd.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait why did I put the Keralis and Bdubs tag on this they aren't even mentioned once throughout the entire fic

As Poultry Man is injured, Ren prepares to finish him off, only to notice something... odd. Poultry Man's blood was... blue?? Whatever, Ren wasn't going to let that stop him. He quickly prepares his sword and swings, only for Poultry Man to dodge and quickly fly away. Ren prepared his Elytra and flies after the vigilante, attempting to finish him off. Poultry Man quickly threw an egg, and while it blinded Ren, Poultry Man flew away with a Potion of Invisibility. Ren, unable to find him, decided to land on the ground, where he noticed the chicken mask on the ground.  
<Renthedog> Why did poultry man leave his mask here on the ground  
<impulseSV> Judging by the fact he just... vanished, I'd assume he used a potion. If so, then if he kept the mask on, he still would've been visible.  
<Renthedog> Couldn't he just put it in his inventory though  
<impulseSV> ... oh  
The team spent the rest of the night thinking about ways to catch Poultry Man.  
<falsesymmetry> What if we talk to him  
<MumboJumbo> ????  
<falsesymmetry> Maybe if we just talk to him he'll somehow reveal who he is on accident  
<MumboJumbo> No???  
<Grian> i may be the architech that never gets the brain cell but even i know thats a bad idea  
<falsesymmetry> Oh ok  
<Grian> WAIT  
<MumboJumbo> ??  
<Grian> i have an idea  
<MumboJumbo> What's your idea?  
<Grian> if i dress up like a zombie or something and find poultry man, he might kill me like i'm a regular mob  
<MumboJumbo> No. You are not going to do that.  
He did that. Grian, wearing a zombie's outfit and head, snuck around, looking for Poultry Man. Eventually, he found him, sitting in the middle of a forest for some reason, wearing a different chicken mask. Gee, that's awfully convenient. Grian attempted to make his most convincing zombie noises, which were accurate enough to trick Poultry Man. He pulled out his sword and swung it at the Grian zombie a few times, killing him. The "zombie" dropped some rotten flesh, a zombie head, and some experience, like a normal zombie. In fact, if it wasn't for a sudden flood of messages on his communicator after the kill, he would've thought it was a normal zombie.  
Poultry Man pulled out his communicator and scrolled up a bit to figure out what caused that group of messages, and that was when he realized. That wasn't a zombie.  
He messed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i honestly didnt even know who Poultry Man was going to be starting this fic... I used a randomizer to decide who he was

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god this is so bad,,, if anybody has any ideas for other ways the team could try and catch Poultry Man please tell me in the comments because I don't have any


End file.
